Tu sais qu'il pleut ?
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: C'EST PAS MOI QUI AIT CHOISI LE TITRE. KurCro. M purr de bonnes raisons. Je ne sais comment résumer ça.


ENCORE DU CADEAU POUR LA MEILLEURE AUTEUR DU MONDE.

BON FAUT DIRE QUE COMPARE A ELLE C'EST DE LA MERDE MAIS OSEF.

ADIEU.

* * *

Un soupir, les mains enfoncées dans les moches de sa veste en cuir, usée par endroit – il en prenait soin, vraiment, mais le temps fini toujours par faire son œuvre, encore plus quand on a le malheur d'être mort. La pluie s'écrasait sur la terre meuble et sur le chemin dallé que Cronus venait d'emprunter. Sur ses cheveux aussi qui, habituellement tiré en arrière par un surplus de gel inégalement répartit, se trouvaient présentement plaqué sur son crâne et lui donnaient un air ridicule. Un soupir, le second – il passa à plusieurs reprises une main dans ses mèches noires dans l'espoir de les remettre en ordre. Il avait sans doute l'air con, debout devant une porte de bois sombre recouverte d'arabesques très travaillées mais qui n'en demeuraient pas moins étranges, à tenter de se recoiffer, à peine protégé de l'intempérie par une sorte de petit préau également fait de bois. Quelques gouttes passaient néanmoins entre les planches placées là à la va-vite et Dieu, Dieu que ça pouvait l'agacer. La pluie, les planches, et ses putains de cheveux pas foutus de tenir en place. En lus, de quel Dieu pouvait-il répéter le nom de cette façon ? Il n'y croyait même pas. La phrase « Dieu est mort » lui vint en tête et lui arracha un demi-sourire – Dieu est mort. C'était plaisant à savoir. Et de toute façon, si Dieu existait, il se foutait bien de sa gueule et il pouvait bien aller mariner au plus profond des limbes de l'Enfer qui étaient sans doute dirigées – ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné – par le propriétaire de cette barrque. Et il poireautait, comme un con. Sans savoir pourquoi il était venu, et pourquoi il ne frappe simplement pas, puisqu'il avait prit la peine de se déplacer – c'était pourtant pas si compliqué.

Il ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu, déjà ? Il s'assit sans gêne sur le pallier et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son jean. Il en restait quinze. Il s'empara d'un petit bâtonnet de nicotine qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres et alluma d'un geste rapide, habitué. La fumée au fond de ses poumons – au moins, il ne mourrait pas d'un cancer. Il était déjà mort. Inconvénient ? Avantage ? Il était bien incapable de le dire – le calma un peu. Ah ouais, ça lui revenait, maintenant. Il s'était prit un énième râteau de la part de Meenah – pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharnait ? Oh, il l'avait aimé fut un temps, pour de vrai. Mais maintenant, il ne restait rien de ce stupide béguin rouge. Plus par habitude que pour une autre raison, sans doute – déprimé – mais pas tant que ça – il était ensuite allé voir Kankri qui, toujours fidèle à lui-même, lui avait fait un long discours dont il ne se souvenait même pas. Pas un morceau, rien – peut-être que s'il l'avait écouté, il n'en serait pas à se demander ce que l'adorable chieur avait bien plus déblatérer. De toute façon, aussi mignon que le petit mutant pouvait l'être, ça restait un sacré emmerdeur quand il s'y mettait et Cronus aurait payé pour son silence. Pour l'embrasser, aussi – pourquoi ne pas mêler les deux ? Ca pouvait être agréable. Ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ou quelques minutes, ou une poignée d'éternité, qui sait. C'est pas comme si on avait pas le temps, une fois mort. On en a peut-être un peu trop, même.

Après être passé chez l'emmerdeur en rouge – c'était un beau titre, ça – il avait cherché un temps Mituna. Ca lui avait prit un moment – c'est comme si son abruti d'ancien meilleur ami avait sentit qu'il arrivait et qu'il tentait de fuir. Vainement, bien sûr. Une fois choppé, le premier réflexe de l'abruti – encore un beau titre. Il devait avoir un don quelconque – avait été de s'excuser. Et de s'excuser encore. « Je suis désolé ! » qu'il gueulait de sa voix qui l'agaçait. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer. Et il se souvenait de cette époque où cette voix avait été celle qu'il chérissait le plus. Et ça le dégoûtait. Et ça le chagrinait. Alors il le frappait. Pas si fort, au final – il aurait pu y aller plus violemment. Et il le laissait au sol, se cassait. Ses godasses trainaient sur le sol, il ne savait plus où aller ou qui voir, et c'est là qu'il s'était mit à pleuvoir – ses pas l'avaient dirigés tout naturellement ici.

Un soupir – le troisième ou le treizième, il n'était pas capable de le dire, en vérité. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol et se redressa. Cronus hésita un moment il pouvait partir. C'est peut-être mieux. Il s'étira. Ouais, c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur à faire, que de partir. Il aurait pu le faire. Non, il aurait dû, même. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait quand même pas partir. Et il n'en avait pas tant envie que ça. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres – son poing s'écrasa cinq, sept, quinze fois sur la porte avec une violence qui rendit ses jointures douloureuses – rien à faire. Ce n'était que des jointures, il n'en avait pas tant besoin que ça, dans ce qu'il prévoyait. Il attendit un long moment, plusieurs minutes, ou heures, ou années, ou éternités – mais Cronus n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps, Cronus n'avait plus vraiment la notion de rien depuis sa mort. L'avait-il eu de son vivant ? Excellente question, il ne s'en rappelait pas du tout. Ca n'avait de toute façon aucune importance – à l'instant du moins. La réflexion lui reviendrait sans doute, un jour. Une personne devant lui – un peu plus grande, les lèvres scellées, sans doute à jamais, par un fil aussi sombre que ses cheveux – vrai bordel capillaire qui ne manqua pas, comme d'habitude, de faire frissonner Cronus. De rage ou de dégoût, ou d'un mélange subtile des deux, le tout vaguement entaché par deux longues cornes d'au moins trente centimètres de longueur, ça le grandissait encore plus et ça pouvait faire flipper, aussi, quand on avait pas l'habitude. Mais le seul truc vraiment effrayant chez Kurloz, c'était sa capacité à porter son slip au-dessus de son pantalon. Par stupidité ? Pour le style ? Ca bousillait un peu le côté grand Duc Ténébreux ou Prince d'on ne sait quoi ou une conne du genre. Heureusement qu'il avait de quoi compenser.

Et c'était exactement pour ça qu'il était venu.

~o~

« Tu savais que j'étais là, hein. »

Sa voix résonna dans la salle, grande. Il lui semblait parfois que la maison changeait à chaque fois qu'il venait, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression. Quoique Kurloz en était capable. Il était capable de beaucoup de choses, et Cronus n'était pas sûr de vouloir tout savoir à ce propos. Il se contenta donc de faire quelques pas, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. Enfin au sec, il remit une dernière fois ses cheveux en place. Ces derniers acceptèrent plus ou moins de coopérer, et même si le résultat n'était même pas considérer comme « acceptable », il était bien obligé de faire avec.

Il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'une voix résonne au fond de son crâne. Le sourire qu'il abordait jusque-là s'accentua un peu plus. Il n'avait pas sursauté, cette fois – rien du tout, pas même une trace d'étonnement sur son visage. On finissait par s'y habituer, à ces conneries.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX ? JE N'AI PAS QUE CA A FAIRE. »

Cronus haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Je m'emmerdais, alors je suis venu. D'autres questions ?

-TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE JE FINISSE PAR TE TUER, N'EST-CE PAS.

-Oh, allez fais pas te mauvaise tête. Tu vas aller bouder dans un coin, c'est ça ? Pauvre petit chou, si j'avais le temps, je te pla- »

Sa phrase se termina dans un cri, tandis qu'une main gantée vint d'empoigner ses mèches de cheveux. Cronus émit un petit glapissement et se fini trainer de force à travers les murs du nid qui, à bien y penser, ressemblait plus à un manoir. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration que déjà, il se sentait jeté sur un lit. Il haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai droit à un lit, maintenant ? »

Kurloz ne répondit simplement pas et passa à côté de lui sans un bruit, comme une ombre sur le sol. Kurloz était sans doute une ombre, ni plus, ni moins. Une ombre qui sortit de sous le lit – un meuble en bois aussi travaillé que la porte. Il n'avait donc pas de cocon, comme tout le monde ?! – un seau qu'il lança à Cronus. Ce dernier le réceptionna sans mal et haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Si tu y tiens.

-TU VEUX QUE JE TE LE FASSE MANGER ?

-Ca doit pas avoir super goût, le métal.

-NE RIGOLE PAS AVEC MOI, AMPORA. SINON TU LE REGRETTERAS.

-Mais oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. »

Il lui lança un regard de défi et Kurloz haussa à son tour les épaules, avant de faire voler son poing sur le visage du troll qui fini allongé sur le lit. Le propriétaire des lieux le rejoignit, presque trop lentement, et prit un malin plaisir à glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque, à y enfoncer doucement ses ongles, sa main ayant été au préalable déganté et le bout de tissu noir jeté au sol. Il se fit ensuite un devoir de réduire en lambeaux les vêtements de Cronus qui tenta, vainement, de lui donner un coup. Ses faibles tentatives de défenses auraient pu faire rire Kurloz, s'il en avait été encore capable – il se contenta de rire intérieurement donc, et de mettre à nu ce petit effronté qui se croyait tout permit.

Il se fit ensuite un devoir de rajouter des marques au corps déjà visiblement malmené qu'il tenait sous lui. Ce fut tâche aisée bien vite, du sang violet vint maculer les draps, teintés ci et là d'une couleur quelque peu plus foncée. Bien vite, il se fit un devoir d'écarter ses cuisses – il observa un instant la pauvre petite chose qui réclamait de l'attention, couverte de liquide génétique. Amusé, il l'empoigna sans douceur pour débuter des mouvements lents tout du long. Le sourire qu'il abordait s'accentua d'autant plus quand il remarqua les petits mouvements de hanches – et les supplices. C'est ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, quand ses partenaires se mettaient à supplier pour en avoir plus. Kurloz glissa ensuite un doigt dans la petite fente, au-dessus, en souriant. D'abord lentement, et ensuite avec violence, sans oublier de griffer ses cuisses. Les préparations terminées – non pas pour être délicat ou quoi que ce soit. Simplement pour le plaisir de le frustrer et éventuellement pour ne pas tout de suite le tuer – il se positionna, habitué, entre ses cuisses.

La douceur n'était pas une de ses qualités premières et rares se trouvaient être les personnes qui en bénéficiaient. Cronus n'en était pas et, c'est avec violence – de toute façon, leur relation se limitait à un noir bestial, alors pourquoi la finesse ou la tendresse seraient les maitres mots ? Ridicule – qu'il s'enfonça en lui – qu'il ressortit, qu'il arracha des lambeaux même de sa peau – que Cronus n'hésita pas à faire également. Et il aimait tant cette douleur, agréable – quand bien même le sang pouvait tacher les draps, tacher le sol.

Tacher son cœur qui n'était plus qu'un souvenir vide et lointain. Ou peut-être n'avait-il simplement jamais existé : sans doute Kurloz n'avait-il jamais eu le moindre cœur. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'ici n'avait été que factice. Mais il n'en avait cure, il n'en avait rien à faire, rien à foutre – que son cœur, imaginaire ou ratatiné dans un coin de sa cage thoracique aille voir ailleurs s'il y était pour le moment, pour le reste de l'éternité si cela l'amusait. Un seau placé là, rapidement, difficilement même – et remplit à raz-bord et déborde et tache, tache encore.

Cronus glissa une main dans ses cheveux, à l'extérieur, un sourire aux lèvres. La porte de la maison qui apparaissait plus comme un manoir fermée à clé derrière lui. Il ne pleuvait plus, quand ses pas hésitants – il avait l'air d'un canard en marchant - s'écrasèrent sur le chemin dallé.


End file.
